The Curse of the Viking Lake
The Curse of the Viking Lake is the seventeenth episode of The Scooby-Doo Show, and the first episode of the second season, which was part of Scooby-Doo's All-Star Laff-A-lympics. Premise The gang heads off to a fishing trip with Velma's uncle John, only to find Uncle John missing -- and long dead Vikings and their ship haunting the area! Synopsis The gang heads to meet Velma's Uncle John at Viking Lake, who has invited them up to go fishing. When they arrive at his cabin, they find it deserted, even though the fireplace is blazing and all of the lights are on. Daphne then spots Uncle John's journal, where they find his latest entry, stating that something mysterious is occuring at Viking Lake involving a ghostly viking ship. They also find a page with viking runes on it. After Scooby sees a ghostly viking, the gang splits up, with Fred, Velma and Daphne following a set of footprints into the the woods, and Scooby and Shaggy searching along the lake. As they search, Shaggy and Scooby spot the ghost ship and find themselves being chased by three different vikings. The gang reunites and heads into town, where they inform the sheriff of the strange sightings, along with Uncle John's disappearance. The sheriff adds that two young geologists also went missing while researching viking lake. The gang decides to head to the museum to decipher the runes Uncle John drew in the journal. The museum curator, Mr. Hanson, tells the gang the runes translate into an evil curse that was unleashed when the viking burial grounds were disturbed. The gang heads back to search the lake, where Fred, Velma and Daphne discover a cave with a huge painting of a viking in it. After being chased by one of the vikings, they become entrapped in a hidden room, only to rescued by Shaggy and Scooby. The gang locates a secret elevator, where it takes them to an underground cavern. They spot the vikings loading machinery off the ship and onto a railway cart system. The gang discovers steam turbines to make power, but aren't sure what for. They then locate Uncle John trapped in a cage that is hanging from the ceiling. After rescuing him with a flying vehicle created by Scooby, a chase ensues and Uncle John leaves to get the police. The gang traps the vikings, revealing them to be Mr. Hanson and the two supposedly missing geologists. The geologists had discovered uranium on the lake shore, and devised a scheme (along with the museum curator) to scare off any guests. They used the natural steam from the caves so they could run their machinery. Uncle John caught them, which is why they kidnapped him. The culprits were then arrested by the local sheriff. Cast and characters Villains * Viking Ghosts Suspects None Culprits Locations * Unspecified town ** Viking ghostship ** Viking Lake *** Uncle John's cabin *** Uncle John's boat ** Sheriff's department ** Viking Museum ** Hidden cave *** Cavern Notes/trivia * Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media * The Scooby-Doo!/Dynomutt Hour: The Complete Series Quotes Category:Season premieres Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 2 episodes